


Looking Forward To It

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Ghost hands, Hands Free Orgasm, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Sort Of, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are equally stubborn. The Doctor wants to prove a point. Yaz is equally sure she won't.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Looking Forward To It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 7! Forced orgasm! Big shout out to Jess, who helped me figure out what to do for this one!

"Mmm," Yaz murmured, and she tilted her head to the side, as the Doctor kissed along the back of her neck. "That's nice..." There were warm tingles going up and down her back, and her skin was prickling like she'd gone down a 

"I'm good at what I do," the Doctor said, and there was a hint of pride in her voice.

Yaz snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're awfully full of yourself," she teased, leaning into the Doctor's warm embrace.

"I'm not full of myself," the Doctor protested. "I'm just self confident!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Yaz said, and she sighed, as the Doctor's fingers ran up and down her arms. 

"I will," the Doctor said, and she pressed a quiet, dry little kiss to the shell of Yaz's ear. "Dunno why you're complaining," she added, and she nipped at the side of Yaz's neck. "You always have a nice orgasm. _A_ nice orgasm, minimum. Usually more."

"You're old as anything," Yaz murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. The Doctor's hands were tracing little patterns along Yaz's ribs, and Yaz's chest rose and fell with breath. "You've just memorized the whole of the human body."

"I mean," the Doctor said, "I have. But I also know what it is that gets _you_ worked up, specifically. Because I know you well." She nuzzled into Yaz's temple, her breath stirring all the little hairs. "I bet... I bet I could make you come, wherever, whenever. Even if you weren't expecting it."

"No way," Yaz said.

"What?" The Doctor let go, and she moved away, looking at her sidelong. "D'you not believe me?"

"I mean," Yaz said, "you're good, don't get me wrong. The best I've ever been with." She was flushing, because... well, that was a big thing to say. Or at least, it felt like a lot to say. And it wasn't as if she had a _lot_ of experience about that sort of thing. The Doctor was only her third lover. 

"Exactly," the Doctor said, and she looked smug with herself. "I know you inside and out."

"I don't think you do," Yaz said. 

"I could get into your head," the Doctor said, and she had her hands in her pockets now, leaning forward and looking Yaz straight in the face. "I could get into your head and make you come, without even touching you."

"Well, yeah, you could _now_ ," Yaz said, and this was turning into an argument. The Doctor never _could_ back down from an argument, could she? 

... Neither could Yaz, for that matter, which was partially why they got on so well. 

"Alright," the Doctor said, and she took another step back. "So if it were some random time when you weren't expecting, it would count?"

"Yeah," said Yaz. She crossed her arms across her chest, one eyebrow up. "Why, d'you think that's a thing you can do?"

"I mean," said the Doctor, and she was starting to grin a little wider. "If I've got your permission to."

"Consider it granted," Yaz said, opening her arms up. "Do your worst."

The Doctor's smile took on a serene cast. "Lookin' forward to it," she said, and then she... turned on her heel and began to walk off? 

"Where are you going?" Yaz called after her.

The Doctor stopped, turned back around. "Well," she said, and her tone was downright _jaunty_ now, "you did say that it'd need to be a random time when you weren't expecting it, didn't you?"

"Well... yes," said Yaz, a bit lost for words. "So you're just going to walk off? When you've..." She trailed off, not even sure where she was going from there.

"Yep," the Doctor said, still cheerful. 

"That's not _fair_ ," Yaz protested. 

"Nope," the Doctor agreed, and she was off again. "I'm off to see to the chronometers," she called. "Think one of 'em is a bit sticky. Come find me if y'need anythin'!"

Yaz groaned, scrubbed at her face with both hands, and stuck her tongue out at the Doctor's retreating back. It didn't do any good, but it did make her feel a little better. She gave herself an orgasm, imagining the Doctor's mouth on her clit, and then she washed her hands and went to find the Doctor.

-*-

The Doctor didn't do anything. She _obnoxiously_ didn't do anything for days on end, until Yaz almost forgot. It was nibbling on the edges of her thoughts, but, well. Traveling with the Doctor meant that everything was happening at once, and she didn't really have a _chance_ to slow down and pay attention to whatever it was the Doctor might have been doing.

They were, in fact, on one of those self same planets, when Yaz felt the hands on her back.

They were gentle, almost ticklish, moving under her jacket, and she nearly fell off of her bar stool. The Doctor was off on the other side of the bar, talking to one of the feline inhabitants. The hands were familiar - cool, soft, calloused in all the places that the Doctor’s hands were. But nobody was touching Yaz - she could see that nobody was touching her, she was pretty much on her own, her feet still sore from all of the running that the two of them had been doing.

There were hands rubbing her feet now, somehow, fingers sliding between her toes, gently tugging on them, stroking along the sole of her foot. It was ticklish, and her toes curled. She squirmed in her seat, and the fingers moved up her legs, ruffling the hair of her legs, squeezing her calves, her knee. 

_What the hell_ , Yaz thought, and then she caught the Doctor watching her a little too intensely. _Oh. I see._

Yaz made a big show of taking a big swig of her drink - some kind of non-alcoholic concoction that tasted like catmint and oranges, which was… odd, but was apparently the local speciality. 

The Doctor was getting into some kind of frenzied discussion, because she wasn’t looking at Yaz anymore, but there were _multiple_ hands touching her now. Multiple sets. There were hands skating up and down her belly, fingers massing her scalp, what felt like thumbs rolling over her nipples. She bit her lip, took another slug of her drink.

Her legs spread a little wider, and she curled forward. Her elbows were on the bar top, and her chest was heaving. She was spreading her legs a little wider now, hunching her hips forward, because there were hands on her arse too, somehow. 

Yaz looked down at herself, but she didn’t see any lumps under her clothes. So nothing was moving. Nothing seemed to be moving. Nothing was moving, and the hands were _right_ against her skin.

_This is cheating_ , she thought towards the Doctor, and the Doctor shot a look towards her. She was grinning now.

Jerk.

Yaz squared her jaw and her shoulders, as the pleasure began to mount inside of her. Pressure was building in her belly, and her breasts tingled, her nipples getting harder. It was as if they were being rolled between two fingers, and a hand was rubbing her clit, slowly and carefully in little half circles. It was the exact way she rubbed it when she was trying to make herself come, and her cunt clenched around nothing, desperately.

And then it wasn’t emptiness, because something was pushing in her, somehow - something was inside of her, curved against her g-spot, a thick, heavy pressure that made her tremble. She gripped the bar tightly, so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her heart was very loud in her ears, and she tangled her feet around the legs of the stool. She wanted to hump, she wanted to grind, she wanted to storm over to the Doctor and slap the woman, wanted to kiss her, wanted to force the Doctor down and make the Time Lord eat her out in front of all the people here, she wanted - 

The thing inside of her was starting to _buzz_ , and the Doctor was looking even more smug. The finger on her clit wasn’t a finger anymore, it was just a pressure - a buzzing pressure that made her eyes roll back in her head. 

_I refuse_ , Ya thought, stubborn as ever. _I refuse. I won’t. I’m not going to, I’m not letting you win._

She dug her teeth into the meat of her hand, her eyes squeezed shut and her chest heaving. _No. I’m not. I’m not letting you win, you’ll be endlessly smug if you do._

The pressure against her clit got harder, and the vibrations seemed to go deeper. She let her eyes slip shut, and she held on tighter to the bar. She was trying to stave off the orgasm, holding on by the skin of her teeth. 

Invisible hands pinched her nipples, and then there was the sensation of the Doctor against her back, even as she saw the Doctor gesture excitedly. 

_You’re doing such a good job, Yaz,_ whispered the Doctor in her ear, and there was the feeling of a mouth on her ear, a tongue tracing along the edge of it. Her cunt squeezed the shape inside of her, and she teetered on the very edge.

_You’re a cheater_ , Yaz thought, but there wasn’t much rancor behind the thought. 

_I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t!_ The Doctor’s telepathic voice was full of amusement. 

She clenched her teeth as hard as she was clenching her cunt, and then she was whimpering and gasping as she _came_ , a rolling wash of an orgasm. It was forced out of her like a pearl from an oystery, and she was still trembling with the aftershocks as the Doctor came to sit next to her. 

“So,” the Doctor said cheerfully, settling next to her, “I was right.” She was smirking.

“I’m gonna get you back for that,” Yaz said thickly. She wasn’t being touched anymore, apart from the Doctor’s elbow pressed against her own. “Once we’re back at the TARDIS.”

The Doctor grinned at her. “Lookin’ forward to it,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
